Mezameta Asa ni wa Kimi ga Tonari ni
"Mezameta Asa ni wa Kimi ga Tonari ni" (is the ending theme of Little Busters! Refrain, composed by Jun Maeda, with arrangements by Manyo, and performed by Suzuyu. The lyrics for this song were written by Jun Maeda. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics (Kanji)= 塁を回る頃 ボールは浅いフライ それを見てふと立ち止まる どうしてあとひとつ ヒットが出ないんだろう？ 僕は不思議に思ってた 1点でもこんなに遠い きみもそうだろ? 打席に立てるかな でも僕は知る これからのお話を きみも同じぐらい強くなる旅だよ でも闇は否応なく訪れ 僕は深い眠りに落ちてゆく そんな弱い僕だけどいつかは勝ってみせる 笑ってるきみは魅力的だけど 失ったものもたくさんある 覚悟は出来てる　そのはずだった 怯えながら進んでゆく　前へ 臆病になる　だってきみは もう僕らの輪から外れてしまった でも僕は進む がむしゃらでいいから 指が割けても夢中で掴むよ 待ってる魔物がどんな強敵でも 舐めてもらっちゃ困るぐらい どんなぼろぼろになっても力を手に入れる でも僕は知る ゴールはもうすぐだと その時はきみにも頑張ってもらうよ いろんな波紋ができて広がっては 重なってゆくこの風景 絶対忘れない　これがみんなの思いなんだ 夜が明ける 闇は去る さあ行こう この朝を 今隣に座るきみは 以前より少し大人に見えるよ |-| Japanese Lyrics (Romaji)= Rui wo mawaru koro Booru wa asai furai Sore wo mite futo tachidomaru Doushite ato hitotsu Hitto ga denain darou? Boku wa fushigi ni omotteta Itten demo konna ni tooi Kimi mo sou daro? Daseki ni tateru ka na Demo boku wa shiru Korekara no o hanashi wo Kimi mo onaji gurai tsuyoku naru tabi da yo Demo yami wa iyaou naku otozure Boku wa fukai nemuri ni ochite iku Sonna yowai boku dakedo itsuka wa katte miseru Waratteru kimi wa miryokuteki dakedo Ushinatta mono mo takusan aru Kakugo wa dekiteru sono hazu datta Obie nagara susunde iku mae e Okubyou ni naru datte kimi wa Mou bokura no wa kara hazure shimatta Demo boku wa susumu Gamushara de ii kara Yubi ga saketemo muchuu de tsukamu yo Matteru mamono ga donna kyouteki demo Namete moraccha komaru gurai Donna boroboro ni nattemo chikara wo te ni ireru Demo boku wa shiru Gooru wa mou sugu da to Sono toki wa kimi ni mo ganbatte morau yo Ironna hamon ga dekite hirogatte wa Kasanatte iku kono fuukei Zettai wasurenai kore ga minna no omoi nanda Yoru ga akeru Yami wa saru Saa ikou Kono asa wo Ima tonari ni suwaru kimi wa Izen yori sukoshi otona ni mieru yo |-|English Translation= When you were running the bases There was shallow fly ball You see it and suddenly stop in your tracks Why is it that after that one thing You can't get a hit anymore? I had thought it was strange 1 point, but we're still so far away Aren't you, too? I wonder if you'll be able to stand up to bat But I know The story of up until now Is a journey for me to become as strong as you But, the darkness calls out without consideration And I am falling into a deep slumber I'm weak like that, but one day I will surpass you all You are charming when you laugh But there are also lots of things that you have lost I should have been prepared for it Though scared, I'll move ahead I'm becoming cowardly, because you Are already disconnected from our circle But I will move on It's fine if I act reckless Even though our fingers are separated, I'll catch you in a trance The goblins that await you are formidable enemies But it would be worrisome if you took them lightly No matter how worn down you get, you can obtain strength But I know You will make it to the goal soon When that time comes, you will tell me to do my best This scene, where various ripples, forming and expanding, Are overlapping You must not forget, these are everyone's feelings Break of dawn The darkness passes Let's go To this morning Right now, you, sitting next to me Seem to be a little more grown up than before